tswcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brilliant Things Said In TSWCAtS
This is just a fun little page I created where I'll list some brilliant or outright hilarious things people have said on our game, be it in-character or otherwise. Feel free to add to this list! Oh Eis Anima let it begin "Blue boys? I guess you could say that you blew them ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" - Creepy Octopus (TSWCAtS Confessions) "i want colbalt to take me to a bathhouse. we’ll walk in and see a haven of sweaty men, though one is standing out. it’s a mantis person. i confront the mantis person and make conversation with them. they seem to be very nervous, though eventually invites me to his house. we arrive, and i see a dinner table, fully set with enough food to feed a family of 10. we talk some more over the wine and food, and he eventually invites me into his bedroom, where we fuck for 12 continuous hours and he eventually eats my head, killing me instantly." - (I think) Mark and Leo (TSWCAtS Confessions) "'Old man'? I'm 25, luv...you oughta pay attention to Jess's narration. It's against the rules not to, after all. ;)" - Mage Ofeilia "juicifer" - Prime459 "BLAIR, YOU FUCKING WHORE!" - Merle Archimedes (this was his first line of dialogue - ever) "Opinions are like assholes. Everyone's got one, they're all different, and when we start sharing them, stuff tends to come up." - Lucifer Sage "hashies" - Creepy Octopus "Trump Trashcan" - Mark "They're making scissors!" - Axel Castagnier "When the magic of love and light is scarce, there will be more sadness...which slowly turns into anger and resentment. These toxic emotions will begin to show over time, eventually exploding into cacophony of angst and destruction, and when they do, hearts will be broken, and wash, rinse, and repeat, until this divine magic disappears...perhaps eternally...and everyone will be destroyed...but they can repent..or...they can face our divine, holy justice, and be a sacrifice to the harmony. And...ponder this...can deities pray?" - also Axel Castagnier "ANY SENSIBLE PERSON KNOWS THAT YOU CANNOT CATCH A COLD FROM SIMPLY BEING COLD, YOU HAVE TO BE EXPOSED TO THE VIRUS. DISEASE DOES NOT WORK THAT WAY. IT HAS BEEN PROVEN THAT BEING CONSTANTLY COLD CAN LEAD TO A SOMEWHAT WEAKENED IMMUNE SYSTEM, BUT THE ONLY REASON WHY PEOPLE ARE ILL MORE OFTEN IN COLD WEATHER IS BECAUSE PEOPLE ARE INDOORS MORE FREQUENTLY. HOWEVER, THIS FLOOR IS FILTHY, AND IF I CATCH SOMETHING, I WILL KILL YOU." - Ether "Shirogane" Astrum "Knowing my parents, they are either fucking right now as we speak, in front of my siblings in a little cell mind you, are planning to do so when they get out of there, or already have 3 or 4 new additions to the family. Yeah... And now you see why I am as pale as snow and barely socialized until they were taken away..." - Willow Danelle "Awww it was a boy? Well let's name him Bianca, anyways." "But Barbara, it's a boy--" "LET'S NAME HIM BIANCA ANYWAYS, RONALDO! I DON'T GIVE TWO SHAKES OF A LAMB'S TAIL!" - Bianca's parents "I HOPE YOU STUPID CUNTS DIE OF CANCER!!" - Mage Ofeilia "hurgsakdjfhk asdfkvewoasdfj ser nsnfjskdfaeirnjvnafsdfdf" - Jess "garbled sleepy noises" - also Jess "is a week old blackened tampon slithering out of a plump old woman's cunt onto the tile of the waxing salon with a resounding 'splat', much to the horror of the staff." - Mage fucking Ofeilia "V IS NOT FOR VENDETTA!!" - Mage fucking Ofeilia "the difference is that maeg is a ham and cheese sammitch with a top hat, bianca is a ham and cheese sammitch with a batman mask" - Jess "I FOUND A KIDNEY" - Wandering Soul "Oh, just some RANK, FILTHY CAVE WHERE HE BELONGS!" - Hearts "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ;a;" - The final death cry of a flock of blue fairies "LICK IT UP, BABY. LICK! IT! UP!" - Bianca upon drunkenly vomiting onto everyone's favorite soccer mom "Baby, you're like the eclipse - dark, beautiful, and...the...only thing...people can see...in the sky?" - Mage fucking Ofeilia "Adventure, adventure, adventure!~" - Hearts "MAH COUSIN" - QUEEN SOLAR FLARE (BEST PRINCESS) "I once made about 500 individual slices of toast and filled my friend's room with them just so I could say 'it's toasty in here'." - Mage FUCKING Ofeilia "I want Alexander, Alexandre, Alexiel, and Alexandria to go to the bar." - (I shit you not) Xander ":)" - Princess Starcheeks "c is for cendetta" - Jess "It was just a regular day. Birds were singing, voices were whispering in his ears telling him why he's worthless, the sky was turning red...AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" - Caeles Astre (in narrative) "If his blood is frozen there can be no fever." - Vastitas Septim "Might you have any idea what occupation it feels as though I have?" "...an angry bus driver an hour late with a bus full of unruly children, sir." "You are correct." - Ether Astrum and Makht "He inquired about my grimoire and being under the impression he was a steroid addict with a profound bravado, I decided to be dismissive." - Makht "YoU hAvE nIcE bOnEs" - Ether Astrum "C'MERE SO I CAN TEACH YOU THE LESSON I TAUGHT OL' RONNY WHEN HE LEFT HIS YULE LIGHTS OUT TILL FEBRUARY!" - Eiserne Drossel "I saw a lizard and thought...what would happen if I covered it with leaves? AND SO I DID! AND THUS THE CHICKEN WAS INVENTED. And then I decided I wanted to make a derivative out of this new invention - so I slapped a ballsack onto the chicken's neck and called it a turkey!!" - Mage motherfucking Ofeilia "If you destroy Inori, we snip off your fingers!" - Princess Starcheeks "You are blind if you still believe her," Alexandre murmured as his vision blurred. "you know nothing." Xander simply smacked Alex in the back of the head. "shut up alex" - The final (well, or so we thought) encounter between Alexandre and Xander "Admittedly, if something did happen between us, I'd be on top. as his face turns to utter horror Not...in the way...you're thinking." "A dom then?" "Please do quiet yourself. "Well, I took you more as a masochist." - Alexandre and Vastitas "the 'fia" - John "a 'nade" - Also John "His hair is this lovely silvery blonde color, like that of a beautiful veela, and soft like wind made solid. It was chin-length when I met him, but it grew out over time and now it's down his back - only know because I slipped into his tower one night when he had his hood off! And I really want to braid it sometime. His eyes are kind of almond-shaped, yet kind of round; like a melon seed. His lovely, heart-shaped face's bone-structure is a telltale sign that he isn't as 'pure' as he claims to be, but it's okay. I love him anyways. He has these gorgeous freckles spattered across his ivory skin, like the final touch on the wonderful masterpiece painting that is his complexion...and his eyes...a lovely warm brown, like mauve and chocolate combined...I was going to sneak in and braid his hair this week while he slept, but he had a fever and I didn't want to bother him. But I'd still love to do it! Do you think I should? I've written thousands of poems, by the way." - Messiah "I will tear off your kneecaps, fill them with fireants, and then sew them back on." - Ether Astrum "...that's right, large, yellow, anthropomorphic cat...go off." - Ether Astrum Category:Lore